


Right here.

by mikabee



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikabee/pseuds/mikabee
Summary: "There’s no reason for you to be here, except maybe for convenience of the Universe. And if so, you are pretty much… trapped here by it."---Short ficlet of Dirk freaking out about his purpose in the Universe and what that means for Todd being there.





	Right here.

Dirk was walking around the room, agitated. He’d been like this since the morning, Todd hadn’t been concerned at first, since Dirk occasionally got over-excited like this, and finally officially opening the agency might have gotten him a bit worked up. But right now the agitation was getting a little bit too much for Todd who was just relaxing in their new combined agency apartment. The breaking point came when Dirk bumped his knee into the side of a table and cried out in pain.  
“That’s it, Dirk,” Todd set down his mug, “what’s up with you?? You’ve been wound up all morning.”  
“Nothing!” Dirk replied, still holding his knee, pained expression on his face. “Absolutely nothing, everything is great and going smoothly in the universe and everyone’s in their right place doing what they are supposed to be doing-”  
“Dirk!” Todd knew he had to stop these spirals of words quick.  
“Come on, what is it?”  
Dirk kept quiet for a moment, then sighed.  
“I…I’m sorry, Todd, I hope there’s a new case soon.”  
“Why are you apologising to me? I don’t mind a bit of a break after all this…craziness. And you still need to get fully recovered before anything.”  
Dirk just huffed and sat down on the sofa heavily.  
“Moloch told me… that my purpose is to help people be where they should be.”  
“That sounds about right.”  
“So obviously you and Farah are here because… there’s still at least one case in the future where you’ll be helpful in fixing the Universe.”  
“I’m sure there’ll be a lot more cases, as much as that scares me.”  
“But, during the time that there are no cases, like right now… there’s no reason for you to be here, except maybe for convenience of the Universe. And if so, you are pretty much… trapped here by it.”  
“What? No, Dirk, I’m here because I want to be here. I’m your friend, haven’t I already told you that?”  
Dirk just looked at his hands in his lap.Todd sighed.  
“Look- if that really is your purpose or not, I don’t think I’m here for the cases.”  
Dirk looked up, confused. “What do you mean?”  
“My life was horrible before this. Before YOU. I don’t even wanna call it a life.”  
Todd seemed conflicted, but then he seemed to make a decision and locked eyes with Dirk.  
“You have helped me be where I’m meant to be. It isn’t where I can…help solve cases or fix the Universe or whatever. It’s here… With you.”  
Dirk’s eyes softened.  
“Thank you, Todd. You’re the best friend I could ever have and I can easily say the same thing.”  
“Yes, but I also mean it like-“ Todd seemed to be embarrased. “I like you. A lot.”  
“I like you too Todd, of course!” Dirk smiled.  
Todd huffed in frustration, “No, Dirk, I didn’t mean it like- for God’s sake, I love you, you dense idiot!”  
Dirk blinked.  
Then blinked again.  
Narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
“I’m sorry, Todd, seems like I blacked out, what… were you saying? You… love…?”  
“You,” Todd pursed his lips.  
Time seemed to still and Todd wondered a bit if some new Blackwing subject who could stop time had turned up, when Dirk sat up from the sofa and stared into Todd’s eyes intensely.  
“Uh…Dirk?”  
Dirk grabbed Todd’s shoulders and kissed him. It was close-mouthed and more of a press of lips but Todd gasped neverthless and linked his hands behind Dirk’s neck. Dirk pressed into the gasp and raised his hands to Todd’s face, laying them gently on either side, as if he still couldn’t believe he was allowed to do that.  
Todd broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, whispering against Dirk’s lips.  
“See? Right here is where I’m meant to be.”


End file.
